wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fascism
Fascism is a political philosophy practiced by Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, Michael Moore, Fransisco Franco and Tokyo Governor Ishihara. In one of Mussolini's idiot savant moments he said that "Facism should actually be called corporatism since it is a merging of the state with corporations" and where corporations do nothing but make the Baby Jesus smile and want to play in his crib all day. So it cannot be but anything friendly and good. And when corporations prosper, well all prosper since they voluntarily share profits with workers and strive on their own accord to make their workers happy. Labor unions in Germany sided with Nazi fascists, and they were good buddies throughout World War II. Why can't they do the same now in America? Stephen Colbert gives a tip of the hat to fascism since it means he and The Nation can buy cheap eletronic goods at Best Buy and Wal-Mart. Lucianne Goldberg's kid, Jonah, has discovered that fascism is defined as being anything that Hitler did or whatever might be considered liberal, which is really progressive. And he's right, you know. 14 Defining Characteristics Of Fascism To help identify a fascist government when you see one, Dr. Lawrence Britt has provided Wikiality with his list of Characteristics of a fascist government. http://www.rense.com/general37/char.htm After you read the list, you will notice that all of these apply to such enemy nations as Iran and China, but you may also notice that none of these apply to the United States At All. 1. Powerful and Continuing Nationalism - Fascist regimes tend to make constant use of patriotic mottos, slogans, symbols, songs, and other paraphernalia. Flags are seen everywhere, as are flag symbols on clothing and in public displays. 2. Disdain for the Recognition of Human Rights - Because of fear of enemies and the need for security, the people in fascist regimes are persuaded that human rights can be ignored in certain cases because of "need." 3. Identification of Enemies/Scapegoats as a Unifying Cause - The people are rallied into a unifying patriotic frenzy over the need to eliminate a perceived common threat or foe: racial, ethnic or religious minorities; liberals; communists; socialists, terrorists, etc. 4. Supremacy of the Military - Even when there are widespread domestic problems, the military is given a disproportionate amount of government funding, and the domestic agenda is neglected. Soldiers and military service are glamorized. 5. Rampant Sexism - The governments of fascist nations tend to be almost exclusively male-dominated. Under fascist regimes, traditional gender roles are made more rigid. Divorce, abortion and homosexuality are suppressed and the state is represented as the ultimate guardian of the family institution. 6. Controlled Mass Media - Sometimes to media is directly controlled by the government, but in other cases, the media is indirectly controlled by government regulation, or sympathetic media spokespeople and executives. Censorship, especially in war time, is very common. , assures us this is all a coincidence.]] 7. Obsession with National Security - Fear is used as a motivational tool by the government over the masses. 8. Religion and Government are Intertwined - Governments in fascist nations tend to use the most common religion in the nation as a tool to manipulate public opinion. 9. Corporate Power is Protected - The industrial and business aristocracy of a fascist nation often are the ones who put the government leaders into power, creating a mutually beneficial business/government relationship and power elite. 10. Labor Power is Suppressed - Because the organizing power of labor is the only real threat to a fascist government, labor unions are either eliminated entirely, or are severely suppressed. 11. Disdain for Intellectuals and the Arts - Fascist nations tend to promote and tolerate open hostility to higher education, and academia. It is not uncommon for professors and other academics to be censored or even arrested. Free expression in the arts and letters is openly attacked. 12. Obsession with Crime and Punishment - Under fascist regimes, the police are given almost limitless power to enforce laws. The people are often willing to overlook police abuses and even forego civil liberties in the name of patriotism. 13. Rampant Cronyism and Corruption - Fascist regimes almost always are governed by groups of friends and associates who appoint each other to government positions and use governmental power and authority to protect their friends from accountability. 14. Fraudulent Elections - Sometimes elections in fascist nations are a complete sham. Other times elections are manipulated by smear campaigns against or even assassination of opposition candidates, use of legislation to control voting numbers or political district boundaries, and manipulation of the media.'''15.Infatuation with a minor- '''If you get a blowjob from a jewish girl you might be a fascist. See Also *Islamofascism *Liberalfascist External Tubes *If you read this, you are a fascist!